Pasandola Bien
by BexG
Summary: Oneshoot Natsuki, Shizuru, Nao? Midori? Pero que estan aciendo! “Mai, Mai… por que Natsuki, Nao y Shizuru-san están en el piso… “así”? "


Otro pequeño Oneshoot... aun ando un poco mal con eso de la inspiracion pero... al parecer ya esta regresand

bueno espero y les agrade...

* * *

"Shizuru... podrías mover un poco tu mano por favor?" dijo la chica con una voz claramente agitada.

"Ara… será que te molesta que tenga mi mano… _"ahí"_?" pronuncio en una voz juguetona para después mover su mano colocando un poco mas de presión en ella.

"N-No… es solo que… es la primera vez… que ago esto..." un color carmesí cubrió por completo su rostro.

"Valla Kuga, pensé que serias mas hábil en este tipo de cosas" pronuncio la pelirroja que se encontraba a su otro lado "Que decepción…" añadió con voz de fastidio antes de poder ser interrumpida por esta.

"Oh Nao-san, pero si mi Natsuki es muy hábil para muchas cosas, en especial para…"

"Shizuru!" interrumpió la aludida "Es solo que… quizás si me muevo un poco…" agrego al tiempo de moverse un poco a la derecha. No era la posición más cómoda para ninguna de las tres, así que maniobrando entre ellas coloco su brazo alrededor de Shizuru y se inclino a la izquierda.

"Oye! Cuidado con donde pones tu rodilla!" exclamo la pelirroja en enfado. "Perdón Nao… no fue mi intención poner my rodilla en tu…"

"Suficiente ustedes dos!" fue interrumpida por la voz de su líder "Por que no son mas como Shizuru-san? Ella parece ser una experta en la materia" agrego Midori cruzando sus brazos y agrego "Por lo menos Shizuru-san se posiciona bien y no se cansa tan pronto como ustedes dos" finalizo refiriéndose a ambas chicas.

"Ara… soy una chica experimentada" agrego Shizuru con una sonrisa.

"Bueno! En fin… podemos cambiar de posición?" pregunto la peli-azul algo desesperada "Esta, esta adormeciendo mis piernas…" agrego con un ligero gesto de dolor.

"Que delicada te as vuelto Kuga" dijo la pelirroja soltando un suspiro "Creo que no fue buena idea entrelazar mis piernas así…" finalizo un poco molesta.

"Bueno en que estaba…?" pregunto para si la chica "Ah si… siguiente posición!!" exclamo en tono alegre "Natsuki, tu turno, mano…"

Midori fue interrumpida por el sonido que provoco la puerta al abrirse de golpe, dejando así entrar, a una Haruka altamente irritada seguida por Mai, Mikoto y una Yukino completamente sonrojada.

"Pero que demonios se creen que esta naciendo!!" pronuncio con los ojos serrados apuntando hacia la dirección donde ella creía se encontraban las chicas "Se dice _"están haciendo" _Haruka-chan…" corrigió Yukino tras las palmas de su mano "Como sea…" agrego Haruka para después continuar gritando.

"Mai, Mai… por que Natsuki, Nao y Shizuru-san están en el piso… _"así"_?" pregunto una muy curiosa Mikoto señalando a las tres chicas.

"Mikoto! N-No ve-ve… veas?" termino moviendo su cabeza un poco de lado para poder así distinguir la posición en la que las chicas se encontraban "Se puede saber que hacen?" pregunto Mai con un tono algo extraño sin dejar de observar a sus amigas en el piso.

"Pasando un rato agradable" respondió Shizuru con una sonrisa en labios

"Por que no se nos unen?" agrego Midori "Ahora es el turno de Nats…"

"Si, si. Ra-Pi-Do!! Me estoy cansando en esta posición!!" interrumpió Natsuki ya desesperada, un tanto por la posición, y un poco mas por los incesantes gritos de Haruka – la cual aun no había abierto los ojos-.

"Voy, voy" respondió Midori "Mano derecha, Rojo…"

* * *

Este pequeño Oneshoot surgió cuando recordé lo que mi pequeña mentecita había imaginado cuando por casualidad una prima y yo íbamos entrando al cuarto donde un par de amigos estaban jugando al Twister - porque eso es lo que están haciendo arriba, no piensen mal uu – bueno… en fin… espero les allá agradado…

Y recuerden...

Cada papel tirado en la calle es equivalente a una bebe foca muerta…. (No tiren basura! Cuiden el medio ambiente! No queremos mas focas muertas!!)

Cada árbol talado es equivalente a menos aire puro… (No talen los árboles! Planten mas! Queremos mas oxigeno!!)

Cada comentario que no se da a este fict equivale a menos ganas de escribir… (No se queden con las ganas de comentar! Comenten! Quiero saber lo que piensan!!)

Saludos!


End file.
